elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Norwood
|powers = |skills = Fast, Works well under pressure, not clumsy. |weapon = Powers and bladed 360º fans that can be used as a short-ranged weapon or as a long-range, as they can be thrown due to their aerodynamical shape. |strength = Speed, stealth, agility |weakness = Strength, lack of communication |been = 0 |weapon images = |quote2 = "Didn't think the lack of compassion could turn into a weapon of double blade that obliterated everything in its wake. They called it war, allegedly." |file2 = RogerN1.png |file size2 = 200px |bedroom = His room isn't really that surprising. It's a cold shade of mint blue that calms down and has both purple and green vertical stripes. He hangs most of his acknowledgements on his walls, which are a decent number. |pet = None |possessions = Acknowledgements and a crystal small box drained of anything where he practices whisking up mini-tornadoes. |likes = Philosophy, literature, flying duck orchids, neat people, clean places. |dislikes = Sex, alcohol, tobacco, caffeine, drugs, unhygienic people, |colour = Mint |music = Classical |food = Airian |animal = Mandarin duck |book = The Shadow of the Wind |quote3 = Holding on to anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. |drink = Non-alcoholic Mojito |song = The Last Dance |movie = Casablanca |sport = Golf |model = Satchel Gray |gender = Male |eye = Light Hazel |hair = Chestnut Brown |height = 6'02 |weight = 151 Ilbs |ethnicity = Caucasian |hand = Ambidextrous |shoe = 9 |voice = Soothing |body = Slim/Athletic |mental = Relatively stable |disorders = Very minor OCD |medical = None |more images = |mother = Martha Hothington |father = Robert Norwood |siblings = Charles Norwood |other relatives = Uncle Dean |home = Belfast, Northern Ireland |earliest = He can vaguely remember a hot cup of jasmine tea as Martha sang a soft lullaby to him. |best = None |kiss = Sydney Hollows |love = Sydney Hollows |family album = |nicknames = None |native = English |flaw = Being too affective/Being too loyal/Trusting too much |fears = Being betrayed by a close friend. |hobbies = Reading, pondering about life, spending time surrounded by nature. |motto = "When life knocks you down, get back up. And if it tries knocking you down again, then it means life cares about you too much." |won't = Lie (unless the circumstances are really extreme.) |admires = Martha Hothington |influenced = Martha Hothington |crisis = Calmly, taking it one step at a time. |problems = With reason and logic. |change = Embraces it. Every change teaches something new. |alignment = Neutral Good |file3 = RogerN3.jpg |file size3 = 200px |quote4 = "And then the wind trembled as the lighting shook the empire. Little did they know that it was just one person with the desire to kill." |bad = Pondering for too long. |sleep = Can tend to slightly sleepwalk every now and then. |attitude = Thoughtful |talents = Running for extremely long periods of time. |social = Decent |cheated = No |strangers = Tranquil |lover = "He's like snow in a blizzard. He's the soft and collected individual in the midst of bedlam. Not much worries him." - Sydney Hollows, former lover. |friends = Fun to be around, trustworthy, good listener and abnegated. |familyp = Hilarious, lovely, generous and good-willed. |first impression = Shy but really nice guy |like most = His good heart and honesty |like least = His effeminate manners |relationships = "Adoptive" Mother: Loves her with all his heart and is very influenced by her. Would die if it meant saving her. "Adoptive" Father: Has a hard time being with him, is conflicted towards him. Sydney (ex-girlfriend): Still loves her, but in a different and more friendly way. Charles (brother) Even if he went through a lot with Charles, Roger is resented with him for now returning and leaving him alone with their father. Roger still loves him and hopes to finally meet up with him once again. Eliza (friend/crush) Roger is genuinely afraid of her in the best way possible, as she has made him feel a lot of strong feelings he had not been feeling in the last couple of years. Roger does like her a lot, but obviously not in a sexual way. }} Category:Male Category:17 Year Olds Category:DrXax's Characters Category:Air Users Category:Normal Elemental Category:Used Model Category:Royalty Category:Dorm 9 Category:Brunette